The subject invention is directed to the art of connectors and, more particularly, to devices for mounting pipes, cables, or other elongate tubular objects to an associated support member.
One known pipe mounting device having a bearing region shaped in the form of a dish is taught in FR-PS 2 717 554. According to that teaching, a pipe to be fastened to a support member is attached to a pair of clip-like elements disposed in the center of the dish. In addition to the capability of clipping the pipe to the clip-like elements, the device taught in the above document also provides the possibility of banding several pipes together by means of self-adhesive band-shaped fastening elements which are, in turn, attached to the dish-like bearing region of the connector device. One disadvantage of the above construction, however, is that the band-shaped fastening elements can easily become detached. When that happens, the one or several pipes are no longer secured to the device and become detached therefrom.
In addition to the above-described connector, other devices for mounting pipes to support members are known such as, for example, the device taught in CA-PS 695 251. According to that teaching, a relatively short bearing region is provided in the pipe mounting device. The bearing region has, on the underside thereof, a transverse opening through which one or more band-like fastening elements can be extended to encircle the one or more pipes and, as the bands are tightened, lash the pipes to the bearing region. However, using this arrangement, the pipes to be fastened to the mounting device are attached only over a relatively small bearing region area.
Another pipe mounting device is taught in GB 215 900 A. According to that teaching, a pair of hinged semi-dish like elements are provided on a main body of the connector device. The hinged dish-like elements are adapted to pivot on the hinges and grip around the pipes fastened to the mounting device. This mounting device, however, is somewhat limited in application.